NXT TakeOver: London
NXT TakeOver: London was a professional wrestling show and WWE Network event in the NXT TakeOver series that took place on December 16, 2015, produced by WWE, showcasing its NXT developmental brand, and was streamed live on the WWE Network. The event took place in The SSE Arena in London, England. This was the first NXT TakeOver broadcast from outside the United States as the finale of the first ever NXT tour of the United Kingdom. Event summary Asuka vs Emma NXT capped off 2015 by making history with its first-ever international broadcast from the sold-out SSE Arena, featuring NXT Champion Finn Bálor’s latest defense, against his former friend, Samoa Joe. Many late lunches were taken across the United States, where TakeOver aired on WWE Network in the afternoon, as the American contingent of the WWE Universe set their gaze across the pond to see an action-packed show. The historic broadcast began with women’s action, as the rivalry between Asuka and Emma reached its boiling point. The London crowd was firmly behind The Empress of Tomorrow, who kept Emma at bay with a kick attempt early on. Emma took control after an Asuka dropkick did not connect. The two competitors traded holds back and forth before Asuka locked on a Fujiwara Armbar. Emma grabbed the ropes and escaped to the arena floor, but Asuka leaped off the apron with a flying hip attack. Emma’s cohort, Dana Brooke, took a moment to distract Asuka at ringside, allowing the Australian grappler to wear down her rival. The NXT Universe rallied behind The Empress of Tomorrow, however, willing Asuka back into the fight. After the women collided with the official, Dana threw her studded belt into the ring to give Emma the advantage. Dana’s meddling led to her being ejected from ringside, though. Emma tried to capitalize by grabbing the belt and going after Asuka, but she ran straight into a spinning kick that knocked Emma out cold and earned Asuka the victory. Dash & Dawson vs Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady Though Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady promised Dash & Dawson that they wouldn’t leave London the same, it was the NXT Tag Team Champions that took advantage early on in the bout, trapping Amore in their corner and staying away from the raging seven-footer waiting across the ring to enter the battle. Though Big Cass finally got into the match, the champions swarmed him in their half of the ring. Cassady fought off his rivals, before hurling Amore onto Dash & Dawson at ringside. The champions cut off their challengers once again, working over Amore in their corner. A battered Amore fell victim to a double team gourdbuster, but Dash & Dawson failed to ensure that the referee saw the tag that led to the move. The extra time it took for the legal man to get in the ring gave Amore the opening he needed to give himself a reprieve to get Big Cass into the match. Cassady went on a rampage, but his fury was cut short when Dawson chop-blocked his previously injured knee. Big Cass fought through the pain and got to the ropes to break up a submission, getting his team back into the battle. Enzo & Big Cass nearly had the titles won, but Dawson broke up their pinfall, posted Big Cass and sent Amore crashing into the canvas with a Shatter Machine off the ropes to retain their titles. Bayley vs Nia Jax With the London crowd firmly in her corner, Bayley showed no fear in charging after her much larger challenger. That may not have been the best move, as the powerful Nia Jax manhandled the NXT Women’s Champion, wearing her down with a cobra clutch in the middle of the ring. Bayley showed signs of life, like trapping Nia in a dragon sleeper, but just when it looked like the champion would get the upper hand, Nia cut her off. Bayley changed her strategy to stick and move, landing a strike and moving away before Nia could get her in her clutches. Nia stopped Bayley in her tracks by viciously shoving her to the canvas out of mid-air. The challenger crushed Bayley with a series of brutal Samoan Drops and the devastating leg drop that has put many opponents away, only for the resilient champion to kick out. A frustrated Nia went to work on Bayley’s shoulder before hitting three consecutive leg drops. Once again, though, the NXT Women’s Champion refused to give up her title, kicking out at the last second. Bayley pulled herself to her feet, only to be crushed by Nia once again. Bayley countered her challenger’s attempt at a move off the ropes with a guillotine submission that nearly put Nia to sleep. Jax slammed her way out of the first two attempts, but Bayley locked the hold right back on. The challenger escaped, but the NXT Women’s Champion locked the hold on once again, cinching it in deep. Fading fast, Nia had no choice but to tap out. A battle-worn Bayley soaked in the adulation of the vocal SSE Arena crowd, having been through a total war to successfully defend her title. Results * Singles match: '''Asuka defeated Emma (with Dana Brooke) * '''Tag team match for the NXT Tag Team Championship: Dash and Dawson © defeated Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady (with Carmella) * 'Singles match for the NXT Women's Championship: 'Bayley © defeated Nia Jax by submission Image gallery 002 NXT London 12162015mm 0773-425009762.jpg 003_NXT_London_12162015mm_0816-898419531.jpg 004_NXT_London_12162015mm_0826-447245275.jpg 005_NXT_London_12162015mm_0844-2739490924.jpg 006_NXT_London_12162015mm_0867-178807923.jpg 007_NXT_London_12162015mm_0885-2073089484.jpg 008_NXT_London_12162015mm_0908-3315356405.jpg 024 NXT London 12162015mm 1566-145746081.jpg 025_NXT_London_12162015mm_1582-2431974443.jpg 026_NXT_London_12162015mm_1603-800260043.jpg 027_NXT_London_12162015mm_1630-2619539631.jpg 027bNXT_London_12162015mm_1664-3387648898.jpg 028_NXT_London_12162015mm_1673-1759547306.jpg 029_NXT_London_12162015mm_1702-1355923153.jpg 030_NXT_London_12162015mm_1724-3835278775.jpg 031_NXT_London_12162015mm_1860-2372996746.jpg Media Category:2015 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT special events Category:Emma Category:Asuka Category:Dana Brooke Category:Carmella Category:Bayley Category:Nia Jax